


술자리

by novembae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Prostitution, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembae/pseuds/novembae
Summary: Chris dan segala cinta yang dia punya, bagi Minho adalah surreal dan segala hal yang tidak nyata.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	술자리

**Author's Note:**

> Ditulis sambil mendengarkan 술자리 (sooljalee) punya Giriboy. Judul fiksinya juga dicomot dari sana

Setiap malam Natal, di antara gelas-gelas bir dan puntung rokok yang tinggal setengah, Hwang Hyunjin suka bertanya; apakah Minho sudah menyesali keputusannya. 

“Chris datang padamu. Bilang bahwa dia akan menyelesaikan seluruh hutang ayahmu, lalu mengajakmu tinggal di Australia.” 

Hyunjin bernostalgia tentang malam Natal yang gila bertahun-tahun lalu. Masih tidak habis pikir dia, bagaimana seorang pria masuk ke rumah bordil dengan sekoper uang hanya untuk menebus salah satu gundik. 

Berapa banyak won yang ada di dalam koper itu? Seratus juta? Dua ratus lima puluh? Empat ratus? 

Saking tidak pernah dia melihat uang sebanyak itu, Hyunjin jadi tidak memperhatikan berapa. 

Yang lebih gila lagi, Si Gundik justru menendang koper berisi uang itu dan menyuruh pria itu enyah selamanya. 

Kalau diingat lagi, Hyunjin bingung mau menertawakan Chris, yang cintanya ditolak dan dipermalukan sampai parah, atau justru menertawakan Minho yang tidak punya rasa syukur. Bagaimana juga, mimpi setiap anak di bawah rumah hina ini adalah pergi.

“Kalau aku jadi kau, aku nggak akan mikir dua kali buat pergi dengan Chris.” 

Sebab, meski harus hengkang dari Korea, setidaknya langit Australia menjanjikan rasa aman. 

Tidak lagi bisa makan kimchi rasanya sepadan saat kau akhirnya bisa berhenti berurusan dengan kaum gay hidung belang. 

Duduk di sebelah Hyunjin, Minho mendengkus geli. Rokok di sela jarinya masih lebih panjang dari yang saat ini Hyunjin isap. 

“Aku sudah mengulang ini berkali-kali,” katanya, menatapi para penghibur malam mondar-mandir di depan mereka. 

“Chris itu surreal.”

.

.

.

Buat Minho yang sudah terlalu lama ada di rumah bordil, Chris adalah sosok yang surreal. 

Dia hangat dan punya banyak sekali cinta. Kontras dengan orang-orang yang biasa dia temui di tempat ini. 

Jika itu hanya hidung belang, Minho hanya perlu menjalani profesinya seperti biasa; dia bakal menjadi teman tidur yang diharapkan, mendesah kalau diinginkan, dan kadang-kadang menanggapi obrolan jorok soal selangkangan. 

Tetapi menghadapi Chris, yang datang menyewanya beberapa jam hanya untuk duduk berdua, mendengarkan kerinduannya tentang rumah, mengakhiri waktu dengan pelukan hangat kemudian mendoakan Minho agar hari-harinya selalu berjalan dengan baik … Minho sama sekali asing. 

Tidak pernah ada yang bicara tentang hangat perapian rumah dan pelukan keluarga pada Minho sebelumnya. Dan dia tidak suka bahwa dia tidak bisa menanggapi Chris.

Itu membuatnnya marah karena tidak bekerja dengan baik.

Pernah satu kali karena emosi, Minho menarik kerah Chris. Rahang Minho mengeras saat meminta Chris untuk menghabiskan malam itu dengan betul. 

Minho adalah pekerja seks laki-laki. Chris membayarnya untuk beberapa jam. Jadi lakukan dengan betul. 

Suruh Minho telanjang, nungging—atau apalah yang senormalnya dilakukan. 

“Aku pakai uangku. Kenapa kau terus maksa buat melakukan ini dan itu?”

“Karena itu pekerjaanku!”

Sesaat setelah nada suara Minho meninggi, Chris menatapnya dengan buncahan emosi yang tidak bisa Minho definisi—apa itu sedih? Iba?— dan Minho merasa sebuah batu berat bernama rasa bersalah dijatuhkan ke perutnya. 

Jadi, tanpa sadar, dia merenggangkan cengeraman di kerah Chris. Gila. Tidak pernah emosinya meninggi sampai saat ini.

Minho baru mau berapologetik—sesuatu yang tidak biasa dia lakukan, ha!— ketika Chan menaruh telapak tangan di kedua pipi Minho. Mengalirkan hangat yang nyaman, sampai Minho tercenung dan cengkeramannya pada kerah Chris sepenuhnya lepas. Kemudian, tanpa peringatan apa pun, mencium dahi Minho—pelan dan lama dan penuh kasih sayang. Seolah-olah anak macam Lee Minho, yang dijual rentenir buat membayar hutang almarhum ayahnya yang mati gantung diri, masih pantas mendapatkan kesempatan dan kasih sayang. 

Dan Minho melepaskan umpatan waktu matanya, tanpa diminta, berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu malam itu dengan bergelung di kasur. 

Minho masih tidak percaya dia bisa menangis karena hal sepele dan Chris, secara instingtif, menyediakan pelukan dan usapan di puncak kepala. 

… Jadi sebetulnya ini siapa yang menghibur siapa?

Minho mau marah satu kali lagi. Namun ayunan tangan Chris di puncak kepala Minho pelan-pelan meredam emosinya dengan cara yang tidak dia mengerti. 

.

.

.

Chris dan segala cinta yang dia punya, bagi Minho adalah surreal dan segala hal yang tidak nyata. 

Mungkin gara-gara itu, akhirnya Minho memutuskan untuk menghindari Chris. 

Dia bakal bersembunyi saat Chris datang. Kadang-kadang dia meminta Changbin, yang biasanya stand by di pintu masuk, buat berbohong dan mengatakan Minho tidak ada. 

Karena Chris punya banyak hal yang bagi Minho tidak lagi nyata, dan itu tidak bagus untuknya. 

Mungkin itu juga alasan Minho buat menghempaskan mimpi Chris untuk mengajaknya ke Australia di malam Natal, bertahun-tahun lalu. 

Mimpi-mimpi yang Chris beri, bagi Minho, cuma kelihatan seperti abstrak yang mustahil buat dipegang. 

“Jangan tersinggung,” Hyunjin berkata setelah mereka diam cukup lama. Rokoknya sudah dipadamkan di asbak. Barusan, dia habis menuang bir ke gelasnya dan Minho. “Tapi aku pikir, Chris betul-betul menyukaimu.”

“Pelangganku yang lain juga sama.” Emosi di suara Minho sedatar meja yang mereka tempati. Meski secara teknis, omongannya tidak salah. 

Setiap orang yang pada akhirnya menjadi pelanggan tetap sudah jelas tergila-gila pada mereka. Dan itu, dalam bisnis yang mereka jalani, bukan hal istimewa. 

Akan tetapi, Hwang Hyunjin memutar bola matanya. 

“Kau tahu kan kalau Chris ini beda?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Minho justru mengalihkan pandangan dari Hyunjin, meneguk bir. Dia bisa mendengar pria berambut sebahu itu mendengkus, nyaris sarkastik. Tetapi tidak ambil pusing untuk menanggapi.

Di malam Natal, di antara gelas-gelas bir dan asap rokok yang ia hirup, Lee Minho kadang membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila waktu itu dia menerima Chris. 

Dia membayangkan pergi dari hutang-hutang lama orangtuanya. 

Dia akan hidup damai, tinggal di Australia dan terbangun setiap pagi dengan muka Chris di sampingnya. 

Mereka bakal jalan-jalan di sepanjang Sidney. Jemari saling menggenggam dan mulut mereka mengembangkan senyuman. 

"..."

Bir yang Minho teguk meninggalkan rasa pahit di ujung tenggorokan. 

Membantu Minho mengenyahkan nostalgia yang begitu surreal. 

[ FIN ]


End file.
